No Turning Back
by hollywoodheighter
Summary: After a terrible occurrence of events. Both Eddie's and Loren's lives will change forever. Eddie will be left with regret for what he did and Loren... Loren's dream might come to an end.


**_Loren's P.O.V_**

I'm currently sitting on the couch lost in my thoughts. I have to tell Eddie about what happened, I just don't know what to say. I don't want him to think I'm just like Chloe. I then hear the door open and I'm greeted by Eddie. We have been dating for almost three years now, after a year of dating Eddie asked me to move in with him and I happily agreed.

"Hey babe" he says and kisses me softly.

"You know" he then continues "I had a great idea, what if you and me get out of here for a few days, maybe go to the bungalow."

He doesn't seem mad so that probably means there aren't any rumors out yet. I have to tell him, but I'm scared, what if he doesn't believe me? What if he gets mad at me? What if wants to break up with me?

"Are you there Lo?" he asks.

"Yeah! sorry, that sounds like a great idea though, we've been under a lot of stress lately and getting out of here I think would do us some good" I say.

"Great!" he agrees happily. "Why don't you start packing while I call Jake?"

I stand up from the couch and walk upstairs. I'm pretty excited about this, this is exactly what we need. After a few minutes, I hear Eddie enter our bedroom. "What did Jake say?" I ask.

"He was pretty pissed at first saying that we had work to do but he eventually say it was okay. It's the rock star charm, as hard as he tries, he can't resist it" he jokes.

"Nobody can resist Eddie Duran's rock star charm not including me of course" I tease him.

"You know you can't resist me Lo" he whispers in my ear.

I shiver "we'll see about that".

He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me towards him. He then captures his lips with my own, for a moment I try to break out from his hold but after a few seconds I give in. He walks us towards the bed and pushes me softly. He covers my body with his and kisses me passionately, he moves his lips from my lips to my neck and I moan softly. I run my hands under his shirt feeling the hard planes of his muscles. I grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up, he lifts his arms so I can take it off.

"It's only fair if I get to take your shirt off too" he says huskily". He removes my shirt and crashes his lips back on mine, I feel his tongue lick my lips asking for an entrance. I decide to tease him by not opening it right away. That didn't last long, his hand did a little thing making me gasp and effectively granting his tongue an entrance. Our tongues battle against each other and his hand reaches the back of my bra and he expertly unclasps it. I wrap my arms around him tighter when I feel his hand making a way to my breast and cupping one mound. I nibble on his neck and move my hands down to rest on his hips. I make a quick work of unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans. He groans when I touch his erection, he grabs both of my hands putting a stop to his torture and he places them above my head.

"You're driving me insane" he says and he grinds against me. His eyes are dark with want, I can see all the love and desire he has for me in them. I'm sure mine are the same. He cups one breast and sucks one on the other, I gasp and moan his name from the sensations he's making me feel right now. A pop sound is made when lets go and moves down placing little kisses on my torso stopping when he reaches my jeans.

"These have to go" he says. He unbuttons my jeans and while looking at me, he slowly, along with my panties takes them off. I lay naked under his gaze, he then moves his gaze down my body, "you're so beautiful" he says with an incredibly sexy throaty voice. He moves his hand and touches the little heart tattoo I have by my bikini area.

"Eddie, I need you" I say desperately. He takes off his boxer briefs and he stands there, in all his glory, naked. I spread my legs for him and he positions himself on top of me. We both moan when he enters me. He intertwines his hands with mine and thrusts deep inside me. He begins to thrust in and out of me. We fit perfectly together, it's like I was made for him and him for me. I wrap my arms around his neck and gasp and moan every time Eddie moves in and out of me. His thrusts becoming harder and faster than the last one. My nails scratch his back every time he moves inside me. Eddie grunts and moans my name when I lift my legs and wrap them around him. He captures my lips with his once again and our tongues immediately intertwine with each other.

"Eddie! I'm so close" I moan.

"Me too babe" he says breathlessly. I clench my walls around him and with one more hard thrust, we both climax at the same time.

We stay in the same position until our heart beats have returned to normal, then Eddie looks at me with an amused glint in his eyes "Nobody can resist my rock star charm, not even you Miss Tate" he whispers in my ear then nibbles on it, "or should I say Mrs. Duran"

" Hmm... I like the sound of that Mr. Duran" I whisper back and kiss him.

After a few minutes of laying together we decided to go take a shower and begin packing. Once we're done we head out. The drive only lasted two hours, we arrive at the bungalow and Eddie opens the door. He takes our suitcases to the bedroom and then comes back. "It's so beautiful up here" I say.

"Not as beautiful as you are" He says and hugs me from behind. "Are you tired Loren?"

"Just a little bit" I answer

"Why don't we take a nap right now, I have a surprise for you later" Eddie says in a soft voice

"What kind of surprise" I ask him

"You'll just have to wait and see" he kisses my cheek and flops down on the couch. I make my way to the couch and snuggle next to him. I love him so much. I have to tell him. "Eddie" I whisper. He doesn't respond. I look at his face and see that's he's already asleep. He's so beautiful all I can do is stare at him. After a few minutes I feel my eyes starting to close and I fall asleep.

**_Eddie's P.O.V_**

I open my eyes and look around. I see Loren snuggled next to me and smile. I love her, she's so beautiful. I've always wanted the love my parents had and now that I finally do. Loren is my everything. No relationship is perfect, and neither is ours, we might argue sometimes and have our bumps along the way but our relationship is as perfect as any relationship can get. I decided to bring Loren here not only because we deserved a break but also because I want to ask her to marry me. I have everything planned out. All I hope is that she says yes. I feel Loren start to stir next to me and look at her, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hi" she says in a cute raspy voice.

"Hey beautiful" I say and kiss her

"What time is it?" she asks

"Almost seven" I say while I hug her and bury my face on on the space between her neck and shoulder. I start nibbling on her neck and she moans

"Don't you start with me" she laughs, "Didn't you say you had a surprise for me?"

"Yes and we should get ready, in fact, why don't we go take a shower together?" I suggest

"You're right Mr. Duran" she whispers, she looks into my eyes and leans in "I'll go take a shower" I part my lips and close my eyes ready for her kiss "alone" she says while brushing her lips against mine but not kissing me.

I groan "You're such a tease"

She then stands up and starts walking towards the stairs "I love you too", she yells before she disappears from my view

**_Loren's P.O.V_**

I enter the bedroom and open my suitcase. I take out what I need and start undressing. I open the bathroom's door and start the shower. I get in and grab the shampoo. I am then lost in my thoughts once again. I have to tell him. I have to tell him the truth, I don't want him to hear a rumor and think the worse of me. It's not that hard, I just need to tell him what happened. That when I went to Rumor with Mel, Tyler was there and he tried to kiss me but I pulled away. When I get out of the shower, I'll tell him.

_**Eddie's P.O.V**_

I'm currently sitting on the couch trying to focus on watching TV and not on a naked Loren upstairs. I then hear my phone ring, when I look at the screen I see Tyler's name. I don't know why I never deleted his name from my contacts and I have no clue of why he is calling me.

"What do you want Tyler" I ask already annoyed

"I just wanted to know how you're holding up" he says

"What are you talking about" I ask

"Oh so she hasn't told you. Since you're going to find out anyways, let me just tell you" he says in an amused voice. "Your little girlfriend has been sleeping with me"

"Good try Tyler but I don't believe a word you say" I say in a dry tone, "Are we done here?"

He chuckles, "Ah you don't believe me? Check any gossip site if you want proof Eddie boy. You know... she looks innocent but she's pretty good in bed. Let me tell you, she did this thing with her mouth that apparently you like, and I gotta say it was pretty good. Oh and don't forget that sexy little heart tattoo in a very compromising part of her body. Seriously Eddie, are you that bad in bed that all your girlfriends come running to me?"

I hang up and sit down on the couch. How does he know about that? Why does he know about the tattoo and specially about that thing Loren does? She would't have cheated on me right? I don't know what to believe anymore. Tyler said to check any gossip site if I wanted proof. I grab my phone and type Loren Tate. The first thing that pops up is "Loren Tate & Tyler Rorke Having An Affair?" I click on the link and the first thing I see is a picture of Loren and Tyler kissing and I know for a fact that this picture is real... those are the clothes she was wearing this morning. Being stabbed with a knife would of been less painful. I feel my heart break into a million pieces. It's nothing like when I found out Chloe was cheating on me , it's worse. I see her walking down the stairs and I'm suddenly overcome by anger.

"Eddie I have something to tell you" she says

"Is it another one of your lies?" I tell her in a bored tone

"What are you talking about?" she asks taken back

"Stop playing dumb" I yell at her. She flinches back and for a moment I regret it but then I remember what she did. "I know Loren! I know you're cheating on me with Tyler"

"No Eddie" she says in tears " Please let me explain"

"Explain what? That you're a whore? That you are just as bad as Chloe."

"Eddie, Please" she croaks. "Please! I have never cheated on you! Tyler kissed me but I swear Eddie, I swear I pulled back!" she cries

"Excuses, Excuses, I remember Chloe saying something like that once but I'm not stupid enough to believe lies anymore"

She walks towards me "Eddie, please"

I take a step back "Stay away from me Loren, I don't want to do something I'll regret later"

I then turn around and head towards the bedroom. I grab her stuff, put them in her suitcase, and zip it up. I go back downstairs with her suitcase in hand and put it in front of the door.

"Leave" I say

"Eddie please, calm down, we need to talk" she says while crying

"There's nothing left to say. You're a liar and manipulative and you disgust me. I never want to see you again" I tell her in a low voice. I know I'm being harsh but I want her to hurt as much as I am.

"Eddie -" She tries to say

"Get out!" I yell at her

She grabs the suitcase, opens the door and looks one last time at me. I see pain in her eyes and even though she deserves it, I can't stand it so I turn around. I hear the door close behind me. I grab a glass and the bottle of whiskey. I need to break something right now, I throw the glass at the wall and curse.

Loren's P.O.V

My heart hurts so much I can't breath. I can't stop he tears from flowing down. I've never seen Eddie like that. This is the first time I've ever been scared of him. It's raining, and all I can do is there. I don't don't even feel the water drops, I'm too numb to feel anything.

I look at my watch, it's been almost an hour since I've been standing here. I don't know what to do, I have no where to go. I don't even have my phone, I put it on the nightstand before I took a shower. I start walking with no destination at all.

After a few minutes, I see a car following me. I quicken my step but they're still behind. Two guys get out of the car and I panic, I leave my suitcase and start run but they're too fast for me. One of them puts a cloth over my nose and from the corner of my eyes, I see the other one grab my suitcase. I feel my eyes starting to drop and then everything turns black.

**Comment & Review. Tell me I should continue this story. Also check out my other story- Better than Revenge.**


End file.
